Prisoners of war
by madie080802
Summary: Harry Potter thought Hermione Granger had vanished. Five years later he locates her in the expanse of the Tanami Desert, Australia. She looks different, more beautiful, sun-kissed and his world shifts as a couple of four-year-old twins greet her in a hurry, as she steps into her home. "Mommy!"


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers. The pictures for Daniel R and Emma W, the Tanami Desert and the 4-year twins belong to the internet and the professionals who took them, thanks for sharing. I own my laptop and the photo editing tool to make the collage. The idea for this plot is mine.**

**A big Thanks to the Higher Power.**

**A hug and kiss to my mom and son.**

**A shout out to my Alpha Slytherinsal. She was the one who thought that this short was not a drabble but a story.**

**To the favorites and followers of my work. Guys, please excuse my typos I had no beta readers. Noppoh, Marc the Unruly and tyrannicpuppy guys I hope you like this, don't hate me, I could not avoid this bunny, plus I know real life on all of you has been dancing on top of your schedules. A big hug and kiss to all of you.**

**Seriously, my muse is going nuts, and I could not ignore her call.**

**To the haters, trolls, anonymous (guest) ghost reviewers. I don't feed the trolls.**

**This fic is rated M18+ Mature language and themes. Trigger warning rape.**

**To the rest. I hope you like this fic, the story came to life and it led me here.**

_Madie080802_

* * *

-oo0oo-

Prisoners of war.

3 May 1998. The day after the battle of Hogwarts.

Harry woke to the news that his best friend had vanished into thin air. Hermione disappeared. Many believed that she died because of a fatal magical injury.

Her missing status broke Harry's heart. Having no known address and the Wilkins (Hermione's parents) amnesic living in Australia. Hermione was for all purposes, buried to the Wizarding world.

After partially gaining back his health, Harry realized that he, much like the rest of wizarding England, was following the rumors of people dying in the battle, and this attitude fitted a speck of truth, however, as Dumbledore had once said, "_The truth was a beautiful and terrible thing"_ therefore he decided to question such a rumor further. No matter the consequences.

It was not difficult to gather intelligence. Everything was available for a price. The Swedish gnomes had a more amenable way of finding wizards and witches, the banking Institution had the record for bounty hunting world wide. It was their detectives who were able to sense her lifeline. She was still alive, however, her magical core was hidden.

Harry noticed that a lot of people were afraid of him, he decided to travel to the continent and claim his inheritance only then, did the other shoe dropped.

Harry owned the largest conjoined fortune of Potter and Black and while putting his paperwork in order, he uncovered a series of marriage contracts, besides, too many people invested in keeping him in the dark.

The goblins still had him registered as the Master of Death. Which made it easy for Harry to summoned the Deathly Hallows.

After calling the Hallows back, Harry decided to work on gaining a shred of common sense and while on this wavelength, restore his health. The Horcrux, along with the lack of proper education and malnutrition left too many issues.

In particular, the need for proper nutrition while growing up almost depleted his magical core. After the war, he was for all purposes almost a squib.

And of course, there was the issue of his very inadequate Magical education. After considering his previous experience, before and during the war, Harry wasn't dense to the suggestions of his counselors that he needed, a decent score for his A-levels and a good team of Magical tutors to re-take his OWLS and NEWTS, besides returning to the Mundane education, since the Magical Institution held no appeal at the moment.

The goblins, plus his legal team of advisors, and himself formed a sensible plan on his next steps.

The goblins got him under treatment of a series of potions so he could then recover his magical core to a seventy percent. The damage had been considerable.

Harry denied the marriage contracts. He kept the Hallows inside his vault.

He then enrolled for psychiatric and psychological aid to treat his many issues, his mediocre childhood, the violence and the PTSD over the wizarding war.

He remained in treatment for five years. The goblins were able to help him by giving him access to work in a time chamber.

With a tool such as a time chamber, Harry was able to recreate a restructure his self-knowledge, and through it, he was able to weigh his experience and realize that from all the people in his life he could count the real friends with a hand.

Hermione's name kept coming up. After five years, Harry could not forget. He could obliviate himself from magical Britain, but not her.

-oo0oo-

He hired the gnomes to locate her and they found her living in the expanse of the Tanami desert in Australia.

He followed the trace and bought a Portkey for international travel. When he got the coordinates and apparated under the protection of his cloak, he found a beautiful home that seemed out of place.

It was an array of domes buried into the sand and a large assembly of solar panels. All around there was a garden. The complex was the color of champagne. The home for all purposes, looked like it belonged in the Star Wars universe.

Under the anonymity of his cloak, he watched her open the door to her abode in a hurry. Her hair was braided in a French twist. She was happy and looked sun-kissed but more than that there was something different about her, it was then that she noticed two figures advance in her direction.

She recognized them and laughed as a beautiful pair of raven-haired twins greeted her.

"Mommy!"

"Henry, Matt, how are you my lovely tornados?"

Both laughed silly.

Harry stood still until the twins took notice and one said.

"Mommy, there's a man there,"

Hermione turned around with her wand out and found no one.

Harry blinked and decided that the jig was up anyway, so he took his cloak off. He said, "Hermione?"

The boys stared at the newcomer and blinked and both said, "Mummy it's Harry Potter,"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, yeah, and who are you?" He said advancing towards her, only then was he able to see that the twins, looked like miniature clones of himself.

Both kids asked to be put down. They formally introduced themselves. Or as formal as the two four-year-olds could get.

"I'm Henry Siwious Granger," followed by "I'm Mattew Jeremy Granger," Up close Harry could see that the boys even had green eyes.

He shook their hands and tears rolled on his face. It had been years since he had been angry, his aura shifted and the twins blinked and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I've never been so happy as I am right now, these are happy tears,"

"You're weird," said Henry and Matthew added to each other, "let's go play,"

The twins were gone a moment later and Harry curled an eyebrow as Hermione turned a couple of shades redder. Then she shrugged and added,

"Come on in and meet the rest of the family,"

Inside the home, there were several space extensions, because the house seemed to be close to a castle on its dimensions. The threshold had an indoor garden, and even a pond that held fish, the garden was crowned in an array of exotic flowers and magical plants. To the left, though there was an aquaponics vegetable garden, once the garden reached its limit the living room and kitchen was located, Harry noticed that there was a room assigned for magical birds. Inside the kitchen and living room, a couple of elders stood up.

"Hermione?" asked a woman, who looked like a mature and beautiful version of Hermione.

"Mom, it's okay, this is," the twins chorused, "Harry Potter,"

Mrs. Granger nodded and said to Harry, "Welcome Mr. Potter, we've been expecting you for some time now,"

A man who could only be Hermione's father, too a step forward and even though he did not offer his hand, he greeted Harry with a calm voice, "Yes, my wife is right, we've almost given up on you appearing,"

"Um, I'm sorry, I seem to be missing information, can any of you please tell me what is going on?" asked the newcomer.

"Mom, Dad, can you please take the children to the pool, I think this is going to take a while," said Hermione.

"Very well, you better have those monster feeding sandwiches out, or these two will have a fit afterward, anyway, I'll leave you to it," said Mrs. Granger.

Once the grandparents and the grandkids left, Hermione turned to Harry, she made a head gesture to follow her to the library.

-oo0oo-

The home was nothing if not ingenious. However, at the moment was more keen on keeping his temper under control.

As Hermione reacher her destination, she could feel the waves of raw magic, Harry was about to blow his top. So she went to the _Pensieve_ and after opening it, she poured a memory from a beautiful bottle. Then she tapped the runes and a projection started, relaying her memory.

_Malfoy Manor,_

_It displayed the dark figures of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. While Hermione was barely awake._

_Bellatrix sighed, "Stupid mudblood, you couldn't take more could you?"_

_Her clothes were ripped and she was bruised and bleeding from the gashes on her body._

_Draco was pale and mute._

"_Well, go on Drakie boy, now is the moment where you prove your worth and establish the pureblood superiority over these animals."_

_Draco went from being pale to green in a moment._

_Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Really, you're queer, that's your excuse? well nephew, let me tell you, that didn't stop, your father from impregnating your mother, and Rolph and Rabastan from completing the marriage bond... just, you know, imagine Zabini's back or Nott's todger and close your eyes and think of England, now drop your pants and fuck her!"_

"_Oh, give it a rest Bella," said Narcissa,_

"_Fine! oh, I have a better idea," she said while clapping her hands. "We will have that ginger bootlicker Weasley fuck her instead,"_

_Malfoy snorted and said, "No, she wants that moron, she might even enjoy it,"_

_Bella probed with malicious glee, "Does she? Well, I agree with you, Drakie poo, we don't want that, what about that half-blood, Potter?"_

"_You cannot Imperious him aunt, it will have to be by Amortentia, if not, he will not touch her," added Draco._

"_And you know what? I don't blame him, she's far more hideous than dragon shit right now, okay, bring the potion and add this mongrel's blood and let the boy-who-lived have his fun, while we have dinner and a show," commented Bella, _

It was then that Harry said in a whisper, "Stop the memory or I will destroy the Pensieve and your home, please?"

Hermione was silently shedding tears. She nodded and stopped the projection displaying where Harry entered the room and went to her kissing her.

Harry felt as though his heart and soul had been put to a meat grinder. He couldn't blame her disappearing from Magical England. He couldn't even be angry. But there was one thing, he couldn't remember anything, so he said in a broken voice.

"You obliviated me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but not before giving you the flushing potions and carving a magical rune set on your neck to protect you against any more future potions, yes,"

Harry stood quiet for a moment and then added, "That makes sense, no wonder, the Weasley's couldn't hold my loyalty, or Ginny, my love, I was being poisoned and you took that from them,"

"I wasn't aware of that, when, how? I'll kill them!" hissed Hermione,

Harry took a hold of her hand and said, "No, the Weasley's are mine," Only then, he probed, "you kept the children, why?"

"That fucking war had already taken my parents away, true, they were not dead, but they just couldn't remember me, and soon after arriving here, I realized I was pregnant, I've always been odd with my periods, but I knew, that your magic and mine complemented and these two beautiful babies were growing inside me, I, uh, I knew that you were crazy about Ginny, and I decided that instead of being bitter for this turn in my life, I could be happy, I loved you, I mean I really loved you, since my first year in Hogwarts up until the fourth year, when you were too sweet on Cho and then Ginny, I just realized… 'He's never going to notice you, Hermione, get over it' but after the war, I had no home, too many scars, and a couple of wizards on the way, I found my parents, somehow familial magic lifted the Oblivious enchantment, and life caught up… and I was so busy not going crazy, and trying to provide, being a mother and father, constructing the house and dealing with the twins raw magic, oh Harry they are so powerful and mischievous, and I loved them and now I'm babbling, I'm sorry Harry for this misunderstanding, I meant no ill will,"

Harry was crying while shaking his head in disbelief, he added,

"I don't believe you, this, I raped you and you are seriously apologizing to me? what's worse, you love me, really loved me? and I took this, your virginity, your choice and you even protected me from future potions, and you raised my children alone because you loved me, what, what the fuck did I do to deserve you?!"

He pulled her against his chest and held her, while both wept in each other's arms.

Only then Hermione felt a huge weight being lifted and she fainted.

It was then that he heard a pop which made Winky appear. Harry blinked. "Winky, you're working here?"

"Ah, yes, now young Master Potter please follow me, she was overwhelmed, she needs to rest, you too, now, for the bond to be recreated and reinforced, you must lie, skin to skin."

"I'm sorry what?" asked Harry, as he watched Hermione being stripped, cleaned and placed in a beautiful four-poster bed in golden sheets.

Winky turned and raised her eyebrow and said, "My kind mistress has suffered far too much these years, she needs her magic to be stabilized, didn't you hear her say that her magic and yours complimented when she was at that horrible place and you made little Mattie and Henry, your separation after the war almost depleted her magic, and I'm sure your core suffered, however, because my mistress had taken me and was carrying the children, their cores and my own, supplemented, now, undress, and charge her as she will recharge you, come on"

Harry added, "When you put it like that, how can I argue?"

Winky nodded and said, "Good, now, do yourself and her a favor?"

"Yes?" asked Harry, as he was now wearing his underwear.

"Forgive yourself and forgive her, you two, as a couple need to make new memories, let the war go, make your justice later, for now all it matters is that she is happy, and trust me, she will make you happy, she's very smart, she helped me with my speech and your son's are frighteningly bright, but as you will learn, that's not their worst trait, being reckless on the other side is."

"Thank you Winky," said Harry, "Oh, what about her parents and the children?"

"Leave that to me, focus on her for now," said Winky, she snapped her fingers Harry felt refreshed, he shook his head at Winky's antics and after the door closed he got close to her and she embraced him. Harry sighed and slumber claimed him as though he was spelled to it.

-oo0oo-

Hermione woke to the soft glow of the stars. She always did love the vaulted ceiling of her room, that had the enchantment to reveal the evening sky. She found the enchantment and was able to replicate the effect on her and her parents' chamber.

Only then she felt a warm body. This must be some dream, she smiled. It had been so long since she had a sexy dream. Funny thing is, she could not recall having a dream in which the lover in question smelled so good.

He was strong, lean, but strong, and his perfume was like forest, parchment, and myrrh, she loved those scents.

She giggled and kissed the skin of his chest, where she was conveniently on top, as though he was a perfect pillow.

Harry awoke to the sound of giggling. He used to hate the fact that he was a light sleeper, after the war, he was unable to sleep if there was a sound out of place.

But Hermione was laughing and kissing him and well all of a sudden sleeping was not as interesting as a beautiful woman waking him up with soft touches.

Hermione realized this dream was amazing. This man was hot, literally. He was athletic, compact, but he wasn't without his advantages, like for example his third leg that was making a standing salute to her kissing and wiggling.

Usually, she could not make sense of the man's face, but in her daydream fantasies, he was always a raven-haired, green-eyed cutie with a beautiful, yet bashful smile.

So far this dream was awesome.

Harry realized Hermione was getting more and more aroused and, of course, her wiggling her hips, rubbing her gorgeous breasts on top of him, had the maddening effect of him losing sight of his common sense, because, who needs a brain, when Hermione was busy using her imagination and driving him insane with just a sexy hug and peppering kisses over his chest? not him, Merlin, not him.

Hermione, on the other hand, decided that since this was her dream, she could investigate further, this dreamboat lover. First things first. Kiss him on the nondescript lips and then tie him to your bed, before the dream changes.

In the soft reflection of the night sky, she raised her face and found the daydream face of the man she wanted blinking and blushing, she smiled with a bit of sadness, but hell, she was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, and it was her freaking dream, so she kissed his eyes, his fainted scar, nose and lips, not without whispering, "I love you, Harry,"

He was going to reply in the same fashion when she whispered. "_Petrificus Pars,"_

Harry could not believe his ears, she had strapped him to her bed with partial petrification. Now he was spread eagle and she took the sheets off her and him and continued exploring with her lips.

Hermione could not remember a lover, and he having such cute nipples, and so sensitive, his pecs, or the soft patch of dark hair on his pubic area, but what a beautiful sight it was to uncover his sex.

She did a wandless slicing enchantment on his underwear and took a moment to look at the man of her dreams breathing through his nose, blushing, and displaying nothing but need in his eyes, as he bit his lips, and trembled unsure if she wanted to kill him or to love him.

Harry never knew that women could be as full of surprises and more angles than Hermione.

Then again, Hermione would never be just anyone. She was hungry, her need seemed to be the only thing leading her. He knew he could have stopped her. He could summon the Death Stick and spelled a _Petrificus Totalus _and a cold _Aguamenti. _But, the thing was, that he did love her. He, of course, would explain later, since his logical reasoning went for a ride, as soon as Hermione finished sizing him up, and decided to dive in head-on, with more resolution than himself diving for the snitch at a Quidditch match. All he could do is breathe, and for seconds, even just breathing, held its issues.

Hermione realized she needed to taste, lick and touch everything. She was if anything thorough. This version of Harry seemed to be a perfect 3D model of a sex doll, including his manhood, there was never a better time, and this dream kept getting better and better.

Harry watched in silent admiration, as Hermione, his beautiful woman, kissed, licked and bobbed her head to his erection, her tongue, her fingers, and throat were in a continuous caress that unmade him, as his eyes relayed images of the goddess on top of him just sighing in satisfaction. It was then he understood. Yes, this is the reason, why the male mantis is killed, all for the sake of continuing the species, yes, but mostly because his queen needs sustenance and thank Merlin, he was able to provide.

Harry got very sensitive, so after a moment, he broke the enchantment on his partial petrification, his hands became unlocked, and he decided to not only return the caress but make her his own.

Hermione felt how her hips were taken and repositioned, as she felt her thighs open and Harry found her mound and his mouth and his tongue began painting her nether lips and in synchrony began its search for the tiny nodule of nerves that rendered her insane.

She wanted to jump. Usually, her dream lovers never took this or any action, but this lover held her thighs in place, and insisted, it was then that she felt that strange tickle in her belly, while the air in her lungs, began to be unbearable as a loud shout of pleasure traded places with her voice.

Harry became aware of her response and was happy. What was more humbling was, that she cried his name. As she rested her forehead on his thigh, he gently levitated her and inverted her body so the two could meet eye to eye.

He was now sitting, and crossed legged, and placed her on his lap.

Harry did a wandless clean upon his face, and when Hermione and he were left face to face, he could see that she still had a bit of his release on her chin, and neck.

He cleaned her with a wandless spell. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he felt her take his hand and kiss it in return. After that, she kissed him. As the kiss went deeper, she rose slightly and then aligned his sex to her and slowly joined. Then she hissed while saying, "You're perfect, just right."

Harry nodded and felt her taking all of him. As she continued swaying her hips, her head rolled back, her jaw relaxed, as she closed her eyes and sighed as she gave in to her fantasy, Harry could only wonder, how could he make it up to her, it was then she began shuddering. He ordered, "Open your eyes, Hermione,"

She did and she found the object of her dreams placing her on the mattress, as her back touched the golden sheets, her raven-haired dream lover, began thrusting in a frenzy, as he whispered to her ear, "I love you, and this is not a dream, I love you, Hermione J Granger,"

"Oh my, I can't stop, Harry I'm so..." Harry kissed her, and added, "Don't apologize, not now not ever, I wanted you, you are my dream girl,"

Hermione tried to reason, but this time love manifested, in one elongated caress, one body their magic burst and charged each other's cores, as the two wept, not in pain, but in bliss, healing and soothing in their complementary conjunction, past, present and future seemed to collide. As the two hearts that for so long remained discordant, were now beating in the same rhythm and magic recreated them into extensions of one soul.

-oo0oo-

Hermione woke up and noticed that Matt and Henry were looking at the left side of her bed. It was there that Harry was in deep slumber. Mattie asked, "Mommy what is Harry Potter doing in your bed?"

Hermione was about to reply, when the voice of Harry answered, "Well, your mommy felt sick, I put her to bed and she asked me to stay, since she didn't want to be alone because of nightmares and monsters under the bed, so I stayed."

"Okay, and why are you naked?" asked Henry, "Because it's summer and I sleep naked, and your mommy decided that she liked the no clothes rule," answered Harry, the twins turned to Hermione and asked, "Mom, can he stay?"

Hermione blinked trying to make sense of the strange set of questions. Harry took the lead and said, "I'll stay as long as your mother allows, now, I'm hungry, want to go and start breakfast for her?"

The twins replied in unison, "Yeah!"

Harry added, "Okay, I'll follow you, let me get my clothes on, alright?"

Again a chorused reply by them, "Okay,"

Hermione noticed his body was more toned than in his teens, his magical aura had increased and now he was sporting a mischievous grin, while, his back held scratches, she looked at her nails and true to the evidence, Harry's skin was there.

She raised her eyes and tried to apologize, when he kissed her silly, "Morning gorgeous wild cat, let me prepare the feast for the munchkins and the ancient ones, and I'll feed you, so you can get back at claiming the debt, for those years of IOU sex missing, okay?"

"Am I still dreaming?" asked Hermione.

Harry pinched her, to which she hissed. A second later, he kissed her and said, "Now, stop enticing the chef or you will get no breakfast,"

"When did you get playful, charming, eloquent and so hot?"

"I don't know about the charming, and hot, but I was going to be sorted to Slytherin if not for drag queen Malfoy to sour up the experience, and eloquent? I think, there will be time for me to spout more poetic verses after a meal, come now my queen lets get you ready for a new day."

"Queen?" asked Hermione while blushing.

"Yes, my queen, now Winky?"

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes, please get your mistress ready, because I think her brain is broken and keeps on echoing on my words."

"Of course, now," said Winky while cleaning Hermione and braiding her hair in that great French do, dressing her in a lilac dress and shoes, "There you go Mistress,"

Hermione tried walking when a gesture of discomfort appeared on her face. Winky smiled, and took her hand and walked her as she was a child while mumbling to herself. "Master Harry was too wild last night, and you need to get adjusted to his appetite, not to worry mistress Winky will give you the honeymoon elixir to treat that lecherous husband's attempts to destroy the baby-making box,"

"Excuse me, I'm still here, and by the way, I was the one who was jumped on, I could only do the natural thing and comply," said Harry.

"Oh God, not again," said Hermione,

Harry shook his head in disbelief and decided to prove a point, he summoned the Deathly Hallows, and freeze her in a split second, while pushing Winky aside, he walked outside time as his magic created a cocoon, he reached to her, his eyes were completely dark and he said in a cold whisper, "Believe me, Hermione, I was able to stop you, and say no to you last night, instead, I decided to embrace you, love you and do everything to keep you happy, as a soul-mate does, is that understood?"

Hermione only then grasped the reality of Harry's true power, and he only wanted to be loved and accepted. Tears rolled and when able she answered; "Understood, let's get breakfast as those two are about to start their breakfast experiment, and Merlin knows I like to have my kitchen intact."

Harry nodded and took her in his arms bridal style to the aforementioned kitchen and noticed his boys blink as the elder Granger's receive the image the two, with a different level of wonder.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" asked Mattie, "I thought you said, that my mom was safe from monsters, why is she hurt?" said Henry,

"Matthew Jeremy and Henry Sirius, enough, I'm okay, I just have mommy cramps and Harry was helping me getting here,"

"Sorry," chorused the twins.

"Apology accepted, now let's make breakfast."

"Uh, Mr. Potter, I would like to talk to you later," said Mr. Granger.

Harry nodded and he then turned to the twins and Winky and got a sense of the kitchen flow and supplies.

The elders realized that the man was a gifted chef. As he moved like a machine and prepared a complete feast.

The twins could barely contain their curiosity. Hermione smiled and Winky poured her a weird potion, which produced on her a rosy tint and soothed her cramps.

The Grangers were amazed at the result the twins dug in with gusto. The elders were surprised to see that the meal was polished by all.

-oo0oo-

By mid-day the twins released Harry and Mr. Granger invited Harry for a drink in his study.

"I've never seen the twins take a liking to anyone as they did you," commented Mr. Granger.

"They are amazing, scarily smart and magic sensitive. I can only remember one witch who held those traits, Luna Lovegood," added Harry.

"I know her, she is delightful and the twins adore her, she visits in winter, she and her husband some guy called Longbottom,"

"Is that right? Good for Neville," added Harry.

"Mr. Potter, what happened between Hermione and you, why did you make your appearance now, what are your intentions with my daughter and grandchildren?"

Harry grounded himself and placed his glass on the side. He then said. "We were made prisoners of war, Hermione was tortured, and for fun, I was drugged, we were placed in a room to perform, and I did. We conceived Mattie and Henry, only, thing was that, well, she took the memory of that union, she carved a spell on my skin to make me immune to such potions, or drugs, and ran off, I awoke the day after the final battle to the news that she had vanished, yesterday, it was the first time in years that I've seen her, and two perfect little boys that looked just like me, call her mom, I began shedding tears, then she returns my memory of _that day_ and I felt like altering the laws of physics and magic to get back to that day, and kill in an effectively cruel manner those monsters, but, it was then she said something that broke my heart even more, she said, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry,' and it was like a bucket of cold water, as she explained her journey, and all I can see is that she has not once, placed any blame on me, she loves me, she just loves me, and I know that I need to marry this woman, make her happy and be a good husband and father, if she would have me, that is?"

"Mr. Potter, you have given me much to think, for now, can I make a suggestion?"

Harry nodded and Mr. Granger continued, "Take your time, precious and fragile things, need special handling, and nothing more precious than this Trinity that now is Hermione and the twins, court them, love them and heal your involuntary absence and they will love you back, with more fierceness than your desire to avenge Hermione's innocence and yours, understood?"

"Very well Mr. Granger I will do my best, thank you."

"Now, one more question?" said Mr. Granger, Harry nodded in silence to the man and he added, "When was the last time you had a complete dental checkup?"

"Uh?" said Harry,

"Okay Daniel Granger, enough talking, Hermione and the children want Harry to accompany them to the beach," said Mrs. Granger as she opened the door, just in time.

"Emma dear, have you been listening to our conversation?" asked Daniel.

"I would never fall under such of terrible habit, now Harry, go on dear, Hermione is waiting in the kitchen."

Harry somehow felt that he didn't need more encouragement and stepped out before Dr. Granger decided to change his mind.

-oo0oo-

_Six years later,_

1st of September 2010. Kings Cross Station.

"Dad?" said one of the twins, to Harry,

"Yes, Matt?" replied Harry,

"Can we go back to Australia, I mean, they are all looking at us, like, sideshow f..." Matt was interrupted by Hermione's deadly stare.

"I know dad, lend us your cloak?" said Henry.

Hermione who had her hands full, with Lily, her newborn held on to her guffaw and Harry who had Jamie and Reggie a couple of five-year-old twins, who looked like a mix of Hermione and Harry, curled his eyebrow and said, "Right, why don't I lent you my car too so you can fly to Hogwarts, I mean, it's easier with the cape and the car, anything else boys?"

"Yeah, some gold?" replied Henry,

"No, get in the train and have a great year, and remember to write, I love you, but you don't get my stuff until you prove your worth as keepers of the family tradition, alright?" answered Harry.

"No fair!" replied Mathew,

"Yes, of course, it's unfair, but that doesn't mean you can't win, make good friends and uncover the wonders of arcane magic, while keeping your loving family in the loop, now, enough with the dramatics," said Harry,

"But what if we get sorted into Slytherin?" asked Mathew,

"Well, as long as you don't turn into power-seeking idiots and make a secret clubhouse accessed only by a tattoo, or chant like a mantra, _wait, until my father hears of this, _everytime you don't get your way, then, Slytherin is cool, oh and remember to study, mustn't forget about that," said Harry while pushing them to the door.

"Fine!" relented the twins in a chorus. It was then that two half Veela sisters crossed the barrier, and Mattie and Henry, changed their attitude, they stepped out to help them with their trunks while, stating, "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express, I'm Matt and this is Henry, can we help you,"

The girls laughed and in a broken English replied, "Oh, zhank you, I'm Gaby and this Joanne Krum,"

"Mom, dad, shouldn't you guys get going and all?" asked Matt.

"Right, see you and say hi to Aunty Luna and Neville" added Hermione, the twins, turned and before the Krum sisters ran off, Matt went to hug his mother, after he returned to the Veela girls and Henry followed his brother's example. The two said good-bye to their father, before stepping into the train escorting the Krum twins.

Hermione and Harry hugged and shortly stepped off the 9 3/4 quarters barrier, leading the rest of their family home.

**The End.**


End file.
